


Three Times Bucky Caught Steve's Attention (And The One Time He Kept It)

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucky being an ass when he meets people for the fist time, M/M, Not really though, Sort Of Fluff, non power AU, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I buy you a drink?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Thought you were going to wait all day to come talk to me. And yeah, I guess I'm that kind of girl. Whisky," the stranger said, smirk never leaving his face. His voice was like velvet, and Steve felt that this man could read him the dictionary and he would still find it interesting, just because his voice could wrap him up like a blanket. The kind of voice that made you feel safe. "What's a pretty guy like you doing in a place like this? I haven't seen you round here before," the man said, lighting a cigarette and bringing it to his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Bucky Caught Steve's Attention (And The One Time He Kept It)

**Author's Note:**

> idk i made Bucky a total ass when Steve first meets him i'm soRRY

1.) They were in a dimly lit bar - not Steve's scene at all, but he was helping Clint get over Phil - when he saw him. A mop of brown hair, a glint in his eyes and a smirk to match. The man could see that Steve was staring (heck you'd have to be an idiot not to), even through the fog of smoke in the room. The man flicked his head in a gesture to come over, and Steve figured why not. Clint was getting hot with some willing guy, so why couldn't he have a chat instead of looking like a loser standing by himself, a beer in hand? Steve wove himself through the bodies and made his way to the bar where the man was sat.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Steve asked.

"Thought you were going to wait all day to come talk to me. And yeah, I guess I'm that kind of girl. Whisky," the stranger said, smirk never leaving his face. His voice was like velvet, and Steve felt that this man could read him the dictionary and he would still find it interesting, just because his voice could wrap him up like a blanket. The kind of voice that made you feel safe. "What's a pretty guy like you doing in a place like this? I haven't seen you round here before," the man said, lighting a cigarette and bringing it to his lips.

"Uh my friend," Steve vaguely gestured to where Clint was last. "He just broke up with his boyfriend. Or should I say ex boyfriend? So he wants a casual fuck. His words not mine," Steve mumbled, taking a gulp of his beer.

"No place for technicalities here," the man stated, stubbing out his cigarette. "So, what do they call you?"

"Steve. What about you?"

"Bucky."

"Pleased to meet you Bucky," Steve smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," Bucky smirked. 

Steve knew if it was anyone else, he should feel intimidated, but he could tell that Bucky wasn't  _really_ like this. Steve was a very good judge of character. Suddenly Clint came from nowhere.

"There is no cock I want here, coming to mine for a beer instead?" Clint questioned, eyeing Bucky up. Bucky eyed him up right back. Normally Steve wouldn't have agreed if he'd just met an attractive stranger, he'd have tried to get to know them a bit better first, but Steve sensed that Clint's words probably translated to  _this isn't helping and I miss Phil a lot and I need someone to talk to,_ so Steve felt obligated to leave.

"I'll meet you out front in a second," Steve said, draining the last of his beer. Clint nodded and made his way to the door. Steve turned back to Bucky. "Is there a number I can reach you at?"

Bucky stopped swirling his whisky and took a sip, not looking at Steve. "I'm getting shipped out tomorrow morning, there wouldn't be much point would there?"

It hit Steve right in the chest. He didn't know why - he didn't even  _know_ the guy - but he felt really disappointed. He knew he shouldn't, because relationships never really work when you meet the person in a bar, but he couldn't help it. So Steve mumbled a 'bye then' and met Clint out front, Bucky watching him the whole way.

 

2.) Steve was waiting for Peter and Wade in a small cosy coffee shop when he next saw Bucky. Althogh Steve was older than Peter, he'd met him at an art class they were both taking and had become really good friends. Steve was meeting Peter's new boyfriend because Peter had insisted, and Steve didn't mind at all, he knew Peter deserved someone to make him happy. (It totally wasn't because Steve wanted to size this guy up to make sure he was good for Peter, no way).

"Steve!"

Steve turned to see Peter and Wade and stood up.

"Good to see you, Peter." Steve turned to Wade. "Steve Rogers, I assume you're Wade?" Steve smiled, shaking Wade's hand.

"Assuming makes and ass of you and me, but yes I am," Wade grinned back.

Peter elbowed him in the arm. "What did I tell you about smartass comments like that?" he mumbled.

Steve laughed. "No, he was totallt correct. You should never assume anything." Steve had a positive vibe from this already, Peter and Wade really looked in love.

"See, I knew Steve would be cool," Wade grinned.

*

Steve was surprised at how well they could all just chat, but he supposed that was partly to do with Wade being spit-tea-everywhere kind of funny. Watching Peter and Wade just being  _together_ made Steve satisfied that Wade was suitable for Peter.

"Does anyone want anything?" Steve asked, getting up and picking up the dirty dishes from the table.

"Another tea would be fab, thanks," Wade said.

"Same."

Steve went to the counter to order and saw a familiar shock of brown hair out of the corner of his eye. It couldn't have been Bucky, because what were the chances? But Steve had to make sure.

"Bucky?" Steve asked nervously.

Bucky looked up and smiled. "Steve," he stated.

"You said you were being shipped out," Steve quizzed him, balling up his fists. He hated being lied to.

"Excuse wasn't it?" Bucky laughed easily, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to lie to someone to not see them again.

"Why?"

"I don't give out my number the first time I meet someone. It's a rule I have."

"You could have said that!" Steve cried indignantly.

"You could give me it now," Bucky smirked.

"No thanks," Steve said coolly, moving back to the counter.

"Suit yourself," Bucky said, still smirking.

*

"Who was that?" Peter asked after Steve had sat down with their drinks.

"Just a guy I met in a bar a couple weeks back. It's nothing," Steve said, brushing it off. He cringed inwardly at the lie, because he actually hadn't stopped thinking about Bucky since that night.

"Didn't look like nothing," Wade said, slurping his tea.

"He's an ass."

"He keeps looking at you though."

Steve looked up and sure enough Bucky was, who smiled at Steve when they made eye contact. Steve looked back down at his drink, grinning into it. 

"Nah, it's nothing."

 

3.) Steve was late for art class. He totally blamed Clint for this. If he hadn't gone over to his, got wrecked, and crashed on his couch, he wouldn't be in this mess. Clint's apartment was so far away from the class as well, so overall, it was a major inconvenience. Steve ran, his feet pounded off the ground, and sweat started to form on his brow. He could have got a cab, but the traffic at this time, he was probably quicker.

"You're late," Natasha stated as soon as Steve burst through the door.

"I know, I'm sorry-" Steve started.

"It doesn't matter now, we've already started. Human form. Sit down and get on with it."

Steve slid into his seat and his charcoals out of his bag. He did his best work in charcoal and Natasha didn't really care what materials you used, as long as you didn't think you were good with them when really you weren't. He looked up because he could feel Peter staring at him.

"Why are you grinning at me like that, it's really unnerving."

"Look who it is," Peter sniggered, and tipped his head towards the model.

An overwhelming sense of 'please kill me now' came over him as he looked up to become face to torso with a very naked Bucky. Bucky, as usual, had a smirk on his face.

"Why must the world punish me like this?"

"Hey, Steve," Bucky laughed.

Steve ignored him.

*

"You want to make sure you get all the shadows right. If you do it right they'll contrast well," Natasha said, walking round the class, observing.

Steve was getting more increasingly embarrassed by doing this. He had focused totally on the shoulders and face, and didn't dare go lower than that. Peter kept looking over and occasionally laughed at him.

"How would Wade feel if he knew you were drawing another guy naked?" Steve asked.

"Are you kidding? He knew I was doing this. He thinks it's hot. In fact, he said that he wants to do me as soon as I get back," Peter shrugged.

Bucky made a face at Peter and he laughed.

Peter lowered his voice. "Bucky isn't that bad you know. I was talking to him before the class."

Steve just raised an eyebrow at him and went back to his drawing of shoulders.

*

"We have to stop meeting like this," Bucky smiled after the class.

Steve hummed in agreement.

Bucky's eyes softened. "Look, I'm sorry about when we met in the bar. I have a rule, and I thought you would offer yours. I didn't know you were just going to  _leave._ "

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore." Steve deadpanned, and walked out the door, leaving Bucky in his robe, alone.

 

4.) Steve, Clint, Phil, Peter and Wade were at the bar. Clint and Phil were offically  _back together,_ which Steve could have told them from the start.

"Do you not think it's weird that you keep running into him Steve? Like, it's like the universe is trying to tell you something," Phil suggested after he'd been filled in on the situation.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, I'll probably not see him again."

"But what are the chances that he would be the nude model for our class though, like seriously!" Peter exclaimed, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"If I see him again, I'll talk to him. Nicely." Steve did a sweep of the room, his eyes lingering on the bar. "I don't fucking believe it."

"What?" Wade asked.

"He's here."

"Seriously?"

"Go talk to him then!" Clint urged, pushing Steve out of the booth.

Steve felt like it was a month ago, weaving himself through bodies till he got to the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?" he smiled.

Bucky looked up, and his smile lit up his face. "I thought you were going to wait all day to come talk to me. Sure, I guess I'm that kind of girl. Whisky," he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. "So what's a pretty guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"My friends dragged me here and told me to talk to you."

"No friend with boyfriend trouble eh?"

"Not this time."

They looked at each other and inched forward slowly, until Steve couldn't stand it anymore and pulled Bucky forward, mashing their lips together. He could vaguely hear the guys back in the booth cheering loudly, but the blood pounding in his ears blocked them out, mostly. He stuck his arm round his back and stuck his middle finger up at them, causing them to laugh.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Steve asked, breaking the kiss.

"Do you really think I'm that kind of girl?" Bucky said, feigning hurt.

"When I've kept you waiting, I think so," Steve smirked.

"I guess you're right then."

*

They fucked long and hard that night, over and over until tiredness got the better of them. They slept curled up together, not waking until the late hours of the morning.

"I really am in the army you know."

"As long as you're with me for the forseeable future, I don't mind."

Bucky kissed Steve slow, and Steve knew that there was no better way to wake up. And if there was, he didn't know if he wanted to have it, as long as he had Bucky.


End file.
